The present invention relates to a capsule for medical use and which is placed in a live body to collect a sample from the body or to release drugs into the body.
The collection of inside body fluid or the release of drugs by placing the capsule at a specified position in the body by means of swallowing down or the like process is a very effective means for medical treatment, but the capsule must be light in weight and small in size to be swallowed through the mouth; moreover, the necessary quantity of sample or dosing drugs should also be obtainable.